1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for loosening and freezing previously heat processed cereals in the form of separate grains in a raw state and exhibiting agglutinating properties after heat processing.
2. Related Art Statement
Certain known devices for freezing and preserving boiled rice make use of a liquefied gas, such as liquefied nitrogen, as a source of heating and chilling the rice. With these devices, in view of generally elevated costs required for freezing the boiled rice, a so-called air blast system has made its debut, in which chilled air is blown on to the boiled rice.
However, when the boiled rice grains are frozen by the air blast system, the rice tends to form lumps or blocks which need be separated into individual rice grains by some loosening device. If the loosening device is of poor quality and does not operate properly, the rate of the crushed or broken rice grains in the ultimate boiled and frozen rice product is increased, so that the quality of the ultimate product is lowered.